poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and Friends at the Salt Flats and leave Ace behind/At San Francisco/Sometimes You Make A Friend
This is how leaving Ace behind goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene changes to San Francisco where The Fat Controller (wearing a cowboy hat) is asking a diesel shunter named Natalie about Thomas The Fat Controller: Uh, he's blue, with a big number one. Perhaps you've seen him? Delivering coffee from Brazil? (he shows Natalie the photo) Natalie: From Brazil? Oh, yes, of course! I know the tank engine that bought the coffee from Brazil. Fat Controller beams with delight Natalie: Oh, but she didn't look like that tank engine. Sorry. Fat Controller's smile fades The Fat Controller: Er.... (sighs) Oh, thank you, anyway. Natalie: Have a nice day. reverses away while The Fat Controller walks sadly to a café The Fat Controller: Oh, Thomas, where are you? Cars Antagonist Legion saw this Chick Hicks: Look. It's the Fat Railway Owner guy. Sterling: You mean Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller. Chick Hicks: Whatever. Professor Z: It looks like he's been looking for Thomas across the world. Ripslinger: Yep. No kidding about that. Jackson Storm: Hopefully he doesn't interfered with our plans. Arvy: Yep. I banged the little blue guy good. Chick Hicks: Yes. But did you injure him enough? Arvy: Well, other than the fact that a western mining engine saved him just now. Ripslinger: A western mining engine did what?! Chick Hicks: You were lucky he was able to rescue the tank engine. The next time I tell you to rough our enemies up a little bit show a little more restraint. in frustration No matter. We need that puffball to come here just as much as Fatt Hatt does. Grem: Why's that? Chick Hicks: We are going to end this. Once and for all. Acer: And for McQueen and his pals? Chick Hicks: Same goes for them. smirks evilly. The scene changes to the Salt Flats where Thomas, the cars and Ace are Ace: Doesn't it look like the moon, guys? Don't you all feel like you're in outer space? cars zoom past them Thomas: But, Ace, what about..... Ace: Welcome to the Salt Flats, guys, the home of speed! Chug: Wow! Finn McMissile: Fascinating. Lightning McQueen: But what about Nia? Chug: Oh. Finn McMissile: Right. Thomas: I'm not supposed to be in the Salt Flats, Ace! And I'm worried about Nia. We must have hurt her feelings, racing off, leaving her behind like that. Ace: Yeah, well remind me never to do you any favors again, Thomas! Lighten up. You know I have to get here before the next rally. Lightning McQueen: I know but friends and other things are more important, Ace. Ace: Whoo! Yeah! These are my people! They can get me fixed up and back on my wheels in no time! other racing cars are talking to one other Race Car: Feel the heat, Angelique. My engine is on fire! Angelique: I'm ready to roll. Tony: Continent number three, here we come. Ace: Hey! Tony! Tony: Ace! Ho-ho, there you are! Angelique: We thought we lost you back in the Amazon! men gently unloads Ace from his flatbed Ace: (laughs) Sorry about that. I...I caught the slow train. Thomas: Slow? Dusty Crophopper: No one calls Thomas slow! Sheriff: He went as fast as he could to get you here only because you told him to. Ace: Yeah, didn't mean to be an old stick in the mud. Angelique: Oh. Tony didn't finish the Brazilian course either. Tony: Uh! Don't remind me. By the time they picked me up, I had tiny frogs hopping all over me. King: laughs That's funny kid. Ace: Ugh! This is gonna be a hot one. I love the Salt Flats. What a place for racing. (he saw Thomas starting to puff off) Hey, Thomas. Where are you going? Thomas: I have something important to do. Ace: Yeah, but what about the rally? I thought you want to be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world. Thomas: That doesn't matter now. I've got to find Nia and say sorry. Lightning McQueen: And we're coming with you. Ace And besides, Ace, you don't even have one clue about what it means to be a friend!